


My Funny Valentine

by sehhyou



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bg sakyoizu, honestly just a really fluffy fic that i probably shouldve waited to write until valentines, not proofread so if you find any errors just correct me and i'll fix it, rated teen bc juza said "shit"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehhyou/pseuds/sehhyou
Summary: Banri closed his game. Muttering something about needing to sleep, he checked his phone. 6:32 AM, 14th of February. Whatever, he had never paid the calendar much attention. Doesn't matter, never had. After all, he knows he'll be in top shape at all times anyways.So why is he suddenly so aware of the fact that it's Valentine's day?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

Banri closed his game. Muttering something about needing to sleep, he checked his phone. 6:32 AM, 14th of February. Whatever, he had never paid the calendar much attention. Doesn't matter, never had. After all, he knows he'll be in top shape at all times anyways.

So why is he suddenly so aware of the fact that it's Valentine's day?

In reality, he knows. He knows it has to do with Juza. He knows why he's imagining Juza's stupid face, confused yet happily surprised at the sight of Banri handing him a nicely wrapped plastic bag of chocolates. Banri’s not stupid, he’s aware everyone in the Mankai Company know about his crush on Juza. As recently as last night, Itaru had asked him if they’d gotten together yet, to which Banri replied with an annoyed “shut up.” It was probably obvious to everyone but Juza. 

Trying to take his mind off of him, he opened one of his many mobile games, only to be greeted with a notice.

“The game is currently under emergency maintenance. We apologise for any inconveniences caused:”

Ugh, seriously? That one was his favourite. He better get in-game currency as compensation for this.

He closed the game and sighed, getting more and more bored as each second passed. He should just go to sleep, not like he’s actually gonna go to school today anyways. But first…

He looked over at Juza.

Juza Hyodo. The toughest guy of Ohana high. The guy who’d never lost a fight, not even to Banri. That man was in front of him, sleeping like a baby.

It was weird seeing him like this. He looked so… peaceful. Much different from his usual, awkwardly tense self. Suddenly, Banri found himself imagining what it’d be like if Juza was this peaceful around him. 

“I’d like to be able to see that in real life one day.” Banri froze. Fuck. Did he say that out loud? Did Juza hear? Oh my god, what if he heard?

Juza shifted, startling him.

“N… No… 10 pancakes isn’t enough… Gh…”

...What the hell?

Banri burst out laughing. Oh my god, Juza Hyodo was in front of him, having a nightmare about not being allowed to eat as many pancakes as he wants. Hilarious. This is golden blackmail material. Who knew Juza Hyodo was this cute-

He was interrupted before he could stop his track of thought.

“Why are you making so much noise, Settsu.”

“Why are YOU having a dream about pancakes, Hyodo?” Banri replied, laughter still in his voice.

“...Huh?”

Banri calmed himself down. “Don’t play dumb. You, the tough guy of Ohana High, were dreaming about pancakes. You were talking in your sleep, dumbass.” Juza’s face turned red.

“You’re dead if you ever tell anyone about this.”

“Am I, now?”

Juza sighed. “I’m not gonna fight you again if that’s what you’re suggesting. I said that on instinct. I honestly don’t give a shit if you tell anyone I like sweets. It might even help me rebuild my image, actually.”

Banri clicked his tongue, pretending to be disappointed. In reality, he was just happy to have seen a new side of him today. The embarrassed side of him was cute, too. How many sides of Juza has he yet to see? The thought excited him.

“Hey, Hyodo, it’s Valentine’s day, right?” Banri said, absent-mindedly.

“...Yeah?”

“You like sweets, right? You can have the ones I’m gonna get.”

“...Huh?”

“Is your head full of sweets too?” he spat out, not looking Juza in the eyes. “I’m saying, since I’m obviously going to receive a million chocolates from my many admirers, you can have those. I don’t like chocolate anyways.”

A tense silence followed.

“I…”

“You what?”

“I don’t want your admirers’ chocolates. Those admirers probably spent a lot of time making them, so if anyone should eat them, it’s you.”

Banri was dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Anyways,” Juza yawned, still not completely awake. “I’m going to eat breakfast now. I won’t bother you anymore.”

“Fine.” Juza closed the door, and Banri exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He was kind of disappointed. He’d hoped the back-and-forth between them would have lasted for a bit longer, but Juza just had to be the bigger person.

Banri checked the time again. 6:45 AM.

He thought to himself.  
Even if Juza rejected him, he’d be happy to receive sweets.  
And he wants to see that. Like, really wants to. Plus, he can just play it off as a prank.  
So....  
“Just you wait, Hyodo,” he muttered, after which he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. DID NOT EXPECT THAT MUCH ATTENTION ON MY FIRST FIC WOW.  
> well, i'm happy you guys liked it? and i hope you like this chapter too? still cant believe it honestly

Banri checked the time. 12:44 PM. A relatively normal time for him to wake up, if not a bit earlier. He checked the date, once again. 14th of february. The words on the screen seemed to be mocking him. If he could fight them, he absolutely would.

After getting dressed, banri headed to the kitchen. He wasn’t that hungry, but he figured he’d eat something anyways. He let out a yawn before noticing that Izumi was standing there, clad in an apron. She seemed to be focusing on a recipe. 

Ah, so that’s how it is.

“What are you making, Tachibana?”

She jumped. “A-ah, Banri! Shouldn’t you be at school?” 

He let out a snort. “I mean, I definitely should be. But am I?” Izumi sighed in response, as Banri got closer and assessed the state of the kitchen. It was, to put it frankly, a mess. Plates full of burnt chocolates were on the stove.

“Making chocolates for Sakyo?” Izumi stood still for a second.

“...I mean, yeah, and for the other actors too.”

“...But mainly for Sakyo.”

“...You got me.” Izumi relaxed. “I don’t know why it’s so hard, I’ve done this so many times before.”

“You want the ones for Sakyo to be perfect, so you’re setting unnecessarily high expectations on yourself.” Izumi stared at him.

“Why do you know so much about me and Sakyo?” she asked.

“It’s pretty damn obvious seeing you two pining after each other. Getting pretty annoying, actually.” he said bluntly. “I think Sakyo would be fine with any chocolates you gave him, honestly.” Izumi’s face flushed red.

“Anyways,” Banri was getting impatient, “you said you’ve made chocolates before, right?”

“Ever since middle school, yeah” Izumi said, confused. “Why?”

“I haven’t, but I’m probably better than you at it. I’ll help you.”

The rest of the afternoon was quite chaotic. 

“No, the temperature is too high.”

“Hey, that’s too much cocoa.”

“No, you have to use less strength.”

Finally, Izumi snapped.

“I thought you didn’t care if the chocolates were good or not! You said Sakyo would be happy either way!”

Banri figured there was no point in hiding it anymore. “I don’t care about Sakyo’s happiness,” Banri replied, voice getting louder with each syllable. “I want these to be perfect because they’re the chocolates I’m…” His tone got softer, with a hint of embarrassment. “using to confess to Hyodo, dumbass.”

“Wait-- what?”

“Did you not hear me? I was pretty loud.”

“Oh my god I had no idea you liked him.”

Banri laughed. “Your acting is even worse than his.”

“Wow, thanks,” Izumi replied, clearly used to Banri’s sharp comebacks. “Hey, actually, that might open up new opportunities for the Autumn troupe… What if I asked Tsuzuru to write a romance…?”

Banri’s face got completely red. Was this woman completely nuts? “Huh? No way, I’m NOT playing the role of some lonely sap with a one-sided little crush on that… Hyodo.”

“Wait, you don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?”

“...Nevermind.” Izumi turned away from him in an attempt to stifle her laugh. It seemed Banri had no idea that his feelings were actually returned. By now, the entire dorm was aware that the two rivals were both hiding their feelings for eachother. The times Izumi had seen Hyodo, for example, staring at Banri, completely engrossed in his role, was more than she could count.

“But… if I had to guess,” Izumi smiled, “I think Juza would be happy just to receive homemade chocolates from you, regardless of the quality.”

Banri replied with a silence and a dumbfounded expression. Was Izumi suggesting Hyodo felt the same? He hadn’t considered what’d happen if he reciprocated his feelings. Would that mean they’d become, well, partners? That… might actually be nice.

After taking Izumi’s words to heart, Banri became a lot more quiet. The hours seemed to pass a lot faster, as they actually started to enjoy the process, and before he knew it, he was tying a purple ribbon around a transparent plastic bag of mixed-flavour chocolates.

“What time is it?” Banri asked.

“14:55 PM. I think Juza will be here soon, if that’s what you’re asking.” Bullseye.

“Hey, Tachibana,” Banri said softly, “Thanks for making these with me. It was… fun.”

“No problem, Banri. Good luck with the confession.”

Banri gave her a genuine smile. “You too.”

Not awaiting a reply, he turned around and headed to his room, bag of chocolates in his hands. He still had some time to kill, that he’d eventually spend completely dominating the event rankings in a mobile game. 

When the door to room 104 was opened by Juza, Banri’s heartrate went up. This was it.

“Got any chocolates today?” Banri asked tauntingly. With his reputation, there was no way anyone’d-

“Yeah.”

“Huh?”

“Some dude put a bag of chocolates in my shoe locker. Didn’t know I had that kind of popularity.”

“...Cool.”

An awkward silence followed. Juza scratched his neck.

“I see you got some as well.”

“I didn’t. Haven’t gone outside today.”

Juza blinked. “What’s with the bag then?”

This was it. Banri’s heartrate went even higher.

“I made these.”

“For-”

“For you. Catch.” He threw the bag at him.

“...Ah.”

Banri was too nervous to look at him. Oh god, he totally messed up. He shouldn’t have done anything about these feelings. The thoughts started racing in his head.

“You know, I-”

“These are really good.” Juza stuffed his face with the sweets.

“Well, of course. I made them.”

The silence returned.

“...”

“...”

“...So?”

“So?”

“So what’s your answer?”

“Oh, right. Just a sec.” 

Banri finally glanced at him. He didn’t believe his eyes when he saw Juza digging out a small bag of chocolates out of his pocket.

“...”

“I didn’t have time to make any, but… These are my favourite brand. They’re really good.”

“You just happened to have a box of them in your pocket?”

“No. I bought these for you.”

The words echoed in Banri’s head. I bought these for you. Was this a dream?

“What’s _your_ answer, Settsu?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh?”

Banri started laughing. He didn’t know why, maybe it was the months of pent-up emotions that got to him. Maybe the sheer hilarity of imagining Juza pondering which chocolates he’d pick out for him was too much.

And Juza started laughing with him.

“So,” Juza said after laughing for a good minute, “We’re boyfriends now, huh?”

“You bet your ass we are. I’m gonna be the best damn boyfriend you ever had, Juza-”

Shit, he used his first name. Banri covered his mouth with his hand. “I mean-”

Juza interrupted him, gently smiling, “I’ll hold you to that, Banri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they go on a date after that, banri buys juza a lot of sweets, and at the end of it they hold hands (this is for my girlfriend, i promised her i'd make them hold hands lol)


End file.
